


i've got your words in me

by seeingrightly



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Movie: Pacific Rim: Uprising (2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:23:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeingrightly/pseuds/seeingrightly
Summary: They lie in Hermann’s bed, when it’s all said and done, when Newt is free and it’s all over.It’s not a very big bed or a very big room, but there’s no question that Newt will join him there, no hesitation. They walk side by side, Newt already knowing where the room is because of their most recent drift, already knowing where to find the light switch. He shuts the door behind Hermann, pauses for a second, and then toes off his shoes.





	i've got your words in me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [retrovertigo (ellameno)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellameno/gifts).



> okay well i've been working on a long plot-heavy post-movie fix-it fic for weeks and then this unexpectedly happened in like the last hour? so. ok
> 
> thank you to [lindsey](http://pendragoff.tumblr.com/) for editing even though you mostly just commented "gay" every few sentences in my doc
> 
> hey [tommy](http://television-for-dinner.tumblr.com/) i'm gonna dedicate this fic to you as an early bday present how's that work for you
> 
> title from jenny owen youngs' "voice on tape"

 

 

 

 

They lie in Hermann’s bed, when it’s all said and done, when Newt is free and it’s all over.

 

It’s not a very big bed or a very big room, but there’s no question that Newt will join him there, no hesitation. They walk side by side, Newt already knowing where the room is because of their most recent drift, already knowing where to find the light switch. He shuts the door behind Hermann, pauses for a second, and then toes off his shoes.

 

Hermann lets his hand brush along Newt’s side as he passes him to sit down on the edge of the bed and remove his own shoes. When he looks up, Newt has taken off his vest and started on the buttons of his shirt.

 

“Come here,” Hermann says.

 

Newt stands in front of him, and Hermann unbuttons him the rest of the way, then uncuffs the sleeves. Newt brushes the tips of his fingers against Hermann’s ear, and Hermann closes his eyes.

 

“Lie down with me,” Hermann says, wrapping his fingers around Newt’s wrist.

 

“You don’t want to get undressed first?” Newt asks, his fingers plucking at the collar of Hermann’s lab coat.

 

“Not particularly,” Hermann replies, but he does remove the lab coat before he turns down the covers and lies down, sliding toward the wall to make room.

 

Newt takes off his shirt, then his belt, then his trousers, leaving only his undershirt, socks, and underpants, which look expensive, and which Hermann never wants to see again. He never again wants to see any of the clothing the precursors dressed Newt in; he’s considering forcing Newt to wear his own clothing until they can find his old wardrobe or buy him something new, not least because of the outrage it will inspire.

 

“Come here, Newton,” he says, holding up the covers.

 

Newt crawls onto the bed and curls up under the covers, under Hermann’s arm, his face tucked into the crook of Hermann’s neck and his arm across Hermann’s waist, his knee just slightly overlapping Hermann’s thigh. He sighs deeply as he settles in, warm breath against Hermann’s throat, all of the tension leaving his body in one go. Hermann brings one hand to the back of Newt’s head and the other to his cheek.

 

“I have a question,” Newt says, subdued.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I noticed you keep calling me Newt when talking to other people,” he says. “What happened to nicknames being childish and unprofessional?”

 

His tone is teasing, but there’s real curiosity there too, and for a second Hermann is both reassured and devastated that Newt feels a bit lost with him too now.

 

“They are,” Hermann sniffs, teasing right back, but then he sobers. “But after we drifted I didn’t feel the need - or the want - to maintain that professionalism as much. And I felt closer to you even as you pulled away from me.”

 

Newt shifts against him, brushes his nose against Hermann’s throat, and Hermann feels guilty for bringing up that time, for bringing up the precursors, but that fades away when Newt speaks again.

 

“Before we drifted we weren’t close enough for you to call me Newt?”

 

Hermann presses his mouth to the top of Newt’s head, not a kiss, not yet.

 

“I called you Newton as a way to maintain a little distance that I was scared of allowing myself to lose,” he replies carefully.

 

Newt pulls back until his head rests on the pillow beside Hermann’s, face to face, Hermann’s upper arm tucked under his neck. His other hand still cradles Newt’s face.

 

“Why do you still call me that to my face then?” Newt asks.

 

“Would you like me to stop?” Hermann asks, his thumb tracing Newt’s cheekbone.

 

Newt licks his lips. He still looks a little lost. Hermann can’t especially blame him; he knows he’s spent two decades sending mixed signals born of his own frustration and confusion.

 

“Not really,” Newt says. “As long as you’re not still doing it to keep me away.”

 

Hermann laughs and digs his fingers into the back of Newt’s head.

 

“I haven’t been doing that for ten years,” he says. “Of course I’m not.”

 

Newt frowns, which is not the response Hermann wanted.

 

“So the minute you decided things were on, I pulled away,” he says, glowering somewhere past Hermann’s shoulder.

 

“No,” Hermann says, tapping his cheek with his thumb until his attention comes back. “That was not you. And it hardly matters anymore what happened then, because this is what’s happening now.”

 

“What’s happening now, exactly?” Newt asks, somewhat fond, somewhat hesitant.

 

“This is ‘on,’ is it not?” Hermann asks.

 

Newt’s mouth twists into a wide closed-mouth smile, the kind he makes when he’s trying to contain it, which Hermann doesn’t want at all. Newt starts to speak, aiming for sarcastic and not really hitting the mark.

 

“Oh, is that why you have me in your bed - ”

 

Hermann leans forward and cuts him off by finally, finally kissing him. It’s off-center and Hermann’s mouth is closed while Newt’s is wide open, and Newt takes a moment too long to catch on and then smashes their noses together uncomfortably. It slides, though, into a much better second kiss, the kind of kiss that comes from drift compatibility, from being in one another’s heads. It’s the kind of kiss that reminds Hermann that they do know one another, more than anyone else, even after years apart, even though they’ve never done this before. He keeps his eyes closed for a moment after they part, at least until Newt starts talking.

 

“You should shut me up like that all the time,” he says urgently. “Wait, no, I know I’ll regret that. I take it back.”

 

He stares at Hermann’s lips for a second.

 

“I changed my mind again,” he says. “You can do whatever you want - ”

 

Hermann does.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [ch3ry1b10ss0m](http://ch3ry1b10ss0m.tumblr.com/)


End file.
